Guitar Hero: Rockin in The Free World
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Based off the 5 fret game itself, Guitar Hero tells the story of a boy who does the impossible with his dreams. He gets the opportunity of a lifetime when he is called to be the lead guitarist of a band and play at a festival and check out other bands. But with his father disapproving, he will face challenges, and with a rival group as well. What will happen in the story?
Chapter 1: Dreamer

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Guitar Hero!)

I was once a boy with dreams.

I was once a young man who thought I could never do the impossible.

But I did the impossible.

I took my guitar from the roadie and joined my friends.

I was the lead guitarist of a soon to be popular band.

After all this time, we finally made it.

But…

If I'm gonna tell the story, I might as well tell it right.

Before I was the guitarist, I was just a kid.

I was with some friends watching a band play.

There was a band called VIP Supergroup playing.

I loved their music because it inspired me to start playing guitar.

They got up on stage and started playing.

Slow Ride by FogHat

 _Singer: Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take it easy  
Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take it easy  
I'm in the mood, the rhythm is right  
Move to the music, we can roll all night  
Oooh, oooh, slow ride - oooh, oooh...  
Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take it easy  
Slow down, go down, got to get your lovin' one more time  
Hold me, roll me, slow ridin' woman you're so fine_

I saw a bunch of groupies dancing to their music. "Sir, your drink's here," said the bartender, "One pink lemonade." "Thanks," I said.

 _Woo!  
I'm in the mood, the rhythm is right  
Move to the music yea, we can roll all night, yea  
Oooh, oooh...  
Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take it easy  
Slow down, go down, got to get your lovin' one more time  
Hold me, roll me, slow ridin' woman you're so fine_

 _(Slow ride, easy, slow ride, sleazy - Slow ride, easy, slow ride, sleazy)  
Slow down, go down, got to get your lovin' one more time  
Hold me, roll me, slow ridin' woman you're so fine  
(Slow ride, take it easy - slow ride, take it easy)  
(Slow down, go down - Slow down, go down)  
Oh come on baby, take a slow ride with me  
Come on baby, take a slow ride  
Oh feels good, mmmm, feels so good, I like it yea  
I feel good, oh I feel alright!  
You know the rhythm is right - You know the rhythm is right  
We gotta rock all night - We gotta rock all night  
You know the rhythm is right, yeah, we gotta rock all night  
You know the rhythm is right, we gotta rock all night  
Whoa, see'mon now  
Woo, yea, woo, woa!_

The guitarist then did an amazing solo and the audience was close to touching him. "Wow," I said inspired.

 _Elevate me Mama - elevate me Mama - elevate me Mama - elevate me Mama  
Oww!  
Woo!_

 _Slow ride! Yea!_

Later I was at church listening to a bible story.

My mind was elsewhere thinking about how much fun I had last night.

After the lecture the band was called upon to play another song.

I decided to give it a new taste.

I cranked up my amp and the church band was amazed and surprised at the same time.

It was a wildhouse and everyone got up and danced.

Even the pastor was smiling.

After our song was finished, my father shot me a glare.

"Oh boy," I said.

We were at home discussing what I did.

"Why do you continue to disobey me?" he asked, "Its one thing to listen to that music, but to play it in the church is another."

"Dad, I'm just trying to give our music a new taste," I said, "Like combining Rock with Christian music. Praise, Rock, and Worship."

"Any kind of rock is innapropriate," he said, "Rock is the devil's music, and does not belong in the house of God!"

"Joshua!" said my mom.

"We will not have this discussion again," he said.

He went upstairs.

"I think it be best if you didn't do that kind of music when he's around," said my mom with a smile.

"But how did I sound?" I asked.

"You sounded good," said my mom, "Besides, who knows? One of these days you might meet a band who is willing to find a musician."

I smiled.

I was in my room strumming away on my guitar.

I felt like singing to myself.


End file.
